Floodlights and similar high intensity beam outdoor and security lights are often mounted on the exterior of buildings in populated and even highly populated areas. A negative side effect of the illumination provided by these lights onto the owner's property is the spill-over of glaring light rays on neighboring property. Such light can be a substantial nuisance to neighbors. Very little has been done by the outdoor lighting industry to solve this problem. Most outdoor security lights spread light to a wide uncontrolled area. Therefore, there exist many situations in which an outdoor light having means for shielding the light beams from undesired locations would be advantageous. Preferably, such a light fixture would be adjustable for selectively choosing the location of the farthest edge of the light fixture's light beam. That is, the light fixture would be adjustable to selectively limit the maximum angle (from vertical) of light rays emitted by a lamp in the light fixture.
The prior art includes lights having adjustable beams, but none well-suited to the application described above or cost effective. U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,764 discloses a hand-held illumination device having a rotatable head. U.S. Pat. No. 847,948 shows an electric bedlamp in which the reflector is adjustable for adjusting the lamp beam, but the lamp bulb is not. U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,933 discloses a trunnion degree marker pivotally mounted on a trunnion bracket to allow for beam adjustment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,590 shows a device for facilitating the calibration and setting of the inclination of angle of a luminaire. U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,589 discloses a pivotal support means for pendant lighting fixtures.
Outdoor light fixtures may be fitted with photosensor means for switching the light fixture on and off. Typically, photosensors used in such applications are angled vertically or horizontally. If the photosensor is mounted vertically, it may be blocked by the eaves of a building. If the photosensor is mounted horizontally, it may be exposed to substantial amounts of light from the lamp of the light fixture. Either of the above conditions has a negative effect on the operation of the light fixture.
None of the aforesaid disclosures or any of the other prior art provides for an adjustable outdoor or security light which is efficient and effective in shielding glaring light, yet is cost-effective to manufacture. The object is to maximize the area of the owner's property that is bathed by light, yet minimize the spill-over of light onto adjacent properties. Therefore, there exists a need for an adjustable outdoor or security light having these qualities.